1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of building materials, and more particularly to a joint structure for assembling wood floorboards or composite floorboards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical joints used in floorboards include: a round tenon and round mortise joint, and a rectangular tenon and rectangular mortise joint. Assembly process of the round tenon and round mortise joint includes: rotating the round tenon to place the round tenon in the round mortise, placing the floorboards to a horizontal level so as to interlock the round tenon and the round mortise. The round tenon and round mortise joint is sealed and water-proof on a surface of the stitching line, however, seams cannot be sealed if errors occurs, and a base of the assembled joint is not water-proof or damp-proof. Assembly process of the rectangular tenon and rectangular mortise joint includes: inserting pins obliquely downwards from the rectangular mortise to fix a floorboard, and leaving an expansion joint for inserting a mounting piece. The assembly process for the rectangular tenon and rectangular mortise joint has tremendous and complicated procedures, but low assembly efficiency. Besides, the assembled floorboards cannot be recycled after being disassembled, so that the rectangular tenon and rectangular mortise joint tends to be discarded.